Acceptance
by SingingButterflyRose
Summary: "You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?" "No, I don't think you're crazy." "Well if I'm not crazy then what am I?" She smiled at him, "You're Ichigo."
1. Chapter 1

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Story idea by me.

* * *

"Ichigo…Ichigo…"

"Go away."

"We just want to play, Ichigo."

"Yeah, let's have some fun, Ichigo."

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and whirled around, "Don't. Touch. Me"

Another pair of hands touched him, "There's no need to be so tense, Ichigo. Why are you always so tense around us?"

He grabbed the nearest object, a lamp, and threw it at the one who touched him. It shattered against the wall, "Damn it, leave me the fuck alone!"

The two of them snickered, "Uh oh, you've done it now, Ichigo."

"They'll be here any minute."

Ichigo glared at them, "This is your entire fault. If the two would just fucking leave I-"

The door creaked open. The person in the doorway looked around the room, noticing the shattered lamp on the floor. He shook his head, "What have we told you about breaking things, Ichigo? This is the third time this week."

Ichigo pointed towards the other side of the room, "I do it because _they _won't leave me alone."

The man at the door looked to where Ichigo was pointing and saw no one there.

"Alright, let's go Ichigo. I think a little time in the confinement chamber ought to cool you down."

Ichigo panicked and began to back away, "No, don't send me in there…"

Fingers snapped and two guards came into the room. Both grabbing Ichigo by the arms and dragging him out.

"Let go of me damn it! I'm not fucking crazy, you hear me? It's _their _fault I'm in here. Everything is _their _fault."

The two that were bothering Ichigo before watched with amused expressions as he was dragged down the hallway, kicking and screaming.

One turned to the other, "We're really horrible to him, aren't we Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow smirked at his white haired accomplice, "Yeah…"

"Should we give him a break?"

"Of course not, Shiro. What would be the fun in that?"

* * *

Author's note:

Just a teaser/ first chapter to a new Bleach fic :P

Reviews would be nice, as always.

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan.

Story idea by me

* * *

Orihime stared up at the huge building in front of her. This was it. Today was her first day starting her new job at Las Noches Hospital. She was surprised she had found a job so quickly after graduating with her Doctorate in Psychology.

Back in college, everyone had laughed at her for choosing such a ridiculous major. Those who majored in Psychology _never _found jobs. They kept pushing her to try more _physical_ forms of healing, like Cardiothoracic or Neurological surgery. Orihime didn't think that way. She believed healing began from the core, which is why she chose Psychology. She was going to heal people mentally and emotionally.

During her interview her nerves got the best of her and she stuttered incoherently throughout. It had been so embarrassing, she was sure they wouldn't want to see her again. And then a week after the interview she got a call from them. They told her they liked her honesty and attitude and they needed more people like her. She was over the moon when they said they looked forward in working with her.

Now here she was, twenty-four years old, and about to start her new job as a Psychotherapist. She grinned. Dr Orihime Inoue had a nice ring to it.

Still, despite her excitement the building in front of her looked rather frightening and dark, as if it held forbidden secrets.

She laughed, "Don't be silly, Orihime. It's just your nerves, that's all. They can make _anything _look intimidating."

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, "Well, here it goes."

The door was heavy, and she had to use all her body weight to open the damn thing. She frowned slightly at the door once she once inside, "They need to get that fixed."

"Yeah, we've been trying to work on that."

The voice made Orihime jump and she turned to find a woman smiling at her. She was a very beautiful woman. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves and she had soft blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like a nurses outfit. Orihime couldn't help but think her attire was inappropriate. The woman's breasts looked like they were about to spill out at any moment.

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" the lady asked kindly, "You seem lost."

"Um, yes. My name is Orihime Inoue and-"

"Matsumoto!"

The lady, Matsumoto, cringed, "Oh dear, he's spotted me."

Orihime turned to where Matsumoto was looking and saw a very miffed…_boy? _ Why was a boy wearing a doctor's outfit? Orihime couldn't help but stare at him and his shocking white hair. Not to mention his blue eyes.

"Ah, Dr. Hitsugaya. Good morning."

"Don't 'good morning' me, Matsumoto. How many times have I told you to dress appropriately?"

"Erm, I lost count after the 500th time."

Orihime saw Dr. Hitsugaya's hand twitch. She could have sworn he was about to face palm, but he kept his cool. Upon seeing Orihime he turned to her, "Can I help you?"

"Yes…um…I'm here to start my new job today, uh, _Doctor?" _

Orihime couldn't stop herself from adding the questioning tone to 'doctor'. Hitsugaya eyed her suspiciously, "Why the questioning tone?"

Her face flamed, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…you look to young to be a doctor."

A vein ticked in his forehead and Orihime feared she crossed a line.

"Oh, don't get angry with her, Dr. Hitsugaya. Not everyone knows you're a child prodigy who graduated from college at the age of fourteen and managed to get his doctorate in Cardiothoracic by the age of sixteen."

Orihime's eyes widened, "_Wow. Now I feel kind of pathetic."_

Dr. Hitsugaya grumbled in agreement. "You said you were starting a job here today, is that right? What did you say your name was?"

"Orihime Inoue."

"I see, and who contacted you to come here?"

"Um, Dr. Aizen I believe. He's the one I had the interview with."

Matsumoto lit up, "Dr. Aizen you say? What a coincidence, I was just about to head over to the side of the building where his office is located myself. I'd be more than happy to take you."

"Really? That would be wonderful!"

Dr. Hitsugaya scowled, "No, _I'll _be taking her. Dr. Ichimaru's office is on that side of the building. Don't think I don't know what the two of you do behind closed doors."

Orihime saw Matsumoto grin sheepishly and she figured that she and this Dr. Ichimaru fellow were in some sort of relationship.

"Come on, Ms. Inoue. I'll show you the way."

She smiled gratefully at him before turning and waving at Matsumoto.

The hospital was a bustling place. Orihime couldn't help but look at everything and everyone in awe. She had always thought hospitals were fascinating, the way they worked was like a beehive, or an anthill. To the outside world, it looked like chaos, but on the inside it was very well structured system.

"Here we are."

Dr. Hitsugaya's voice made her jump slightly. She looked and saw she was standing in the doorway of Dr. Aizen's office.

Dr. Hitsugaya knocked on the door to announce their presence, "Dr. Aizen, there's someone here to see you."

Dr. Aizen looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Ah, Ms. Inoue. I'm glad you got here alright.. Thank you for bringing her Toshiro."

Dr Hitsugaya cleared his throat and Dr. Aizen chuckled, "Excuse me, _Dr. Hitsugaya_."

Dr. Hitsugaya left the room and Orihime stood awkwardly at the door, not really sure on what to do.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Inoue. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Dr. Ichimaru watched as a young woman, with a confident grin on her face, exited Dr. Aizen's office. Dr. Ichimaru, being who he was, decided to investigate.

"Who was she, Sōsuke?" he asked, waltzing into Dr. Aizen's office and lounging in a chair as if he lived there.

"Hello Gin." Dr. Aizen replied without looking up from his newspaper.

"Well?"

"That was Orihime Inoue. She's going to be our new Psychotherapist."

Gin chuckled, "Psychotherapist huh? Let me guess, she's going to heal people with love and compassion."

Sōsuke smirked, "Be nice, Gin."

"She seems like she'd be fun to tease."

"You think everyone is fun to tease, Gin."

Gin grinned, "This is true."

"Actually Gin, I would like you to keep an eye on her."

"Oh?"

"I have a feeling Ms. Inoue seems too curious for her own good. I wouldn't want her to…_wander."_

"I understand. I won't take my eyes off her."

* * *

Author's note:

Chapter two, hooray!

Yes, I know it's short. They'll get longer, I promise.

When will Ichigo and Orihime meet? You'll just have to wait and see :)

Reviews are lovely.

Be sure to check out my HichiHime story "Ties that Bind' :D

and as always, take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan.

story by me.

* * *

"Good Morning, Dr. Inoue."

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Dr. Inoue. You're looking lovely this morning."

"Thank you, and good morning to you too."

Orihime beamed. She was so happy to be working at the Seireitei Hospital. Everyone here was so nice and they all seemed to know who she was. She'd only been working there for two days.

"Orihime!"

Orihime turned to find Matsumoto running towards her, waving enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Ms. Matsumoto."

"Ms. Matsumoto? Oh honey, when you call me that it makes me feel old, call me Rangiku."

"Oh, ok…Rangiku."

"_Matsumoto."_

Rangiku slowly turned around. Dr. Hitsugaya looked up at her, tapping his foot impatiently and crossing his arms as if he were miffed.

"Oh, Dr. Hitsugaya, what a pleasant surprise, is something wrong?"

"I sent you to gather a patient's medical report thirty minutes ago and you ask me if something is wrong?"

Rangiku laughed sheepishly, "I guess I got side tracked."

"_Go, _Matsumoto."

"I'm going, I'm going. See you later, Orihime."

Hitsugaya stared after her for a while, making sure she didn't make any detours.

"Um, Sorry Dr. Hitsugaya, I didn't mean to distract her."

"It isn't your fault. Matsumoto has the attention span of a goldfish."

Orihime smiled slightly.

"This is your second day, right? How are things going for you?"

"Oh, they're going well. I just got my first assignment today. Although, I'm still unsure about where some things are."

"Who is your patient, perhaps I could help you?"

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"I see. I'll show you the way, follow me."

Toshiro led Orihime down a long hallway before arrive at a door. He held his hand up, stopping her from going in.

"Before you go, there is something you need to know: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, she's not what she appears to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Nelliel had a very serious brain trauma a few weeks back. When we examined her, her pelvis was bruised and her vaginal tissue was scarred, showing clear signs of sexual assault. We're thinking the brain trauma she received is the result of said assault."

"Did you catch the perpetrator?"

We swiped for semen when she was sleeping, but the results have not come back."

"What type of brain trauma did she receive?"

"She believes she's only five years old and doesn't remember anything of her life after that."

Orihime took a deep breath, composing herself. She hadn't even met Nelliel and she was already feeling emotionally attached to her.

She quietly opened the door. Nelliel, who was about her age was humming contently to herself. She had the strangest colored hair, like a turquoise green, and her hazel eyes were big and bright. There was a large scar that ran from her forehead to the bridge of her nose, and across her nose was a red tattoo. Toys, made for little girls were placed all on the bed Nelliel was in. Toys ranging from dolls, to stuffed animals, to children's coloring books, and a play tea set. Nelliel was having a tea party with a few of her dolls. The scene tugged at Orihime's heart-strings, and she couldn't help the small sniffle come out of her mouth.

Upon realizing someone was there, Nelliel looked up and smiled, "Hello, My name's Nel Tu. What's your name?"

"Orihime Inoue."

"Orihime? That's a pretty name."

Orihime smiled, "So what are you doing, Nel?"

"I'm having a tea party."

Nelliel scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her, "Come join me."

Orihime sat down next her and Nelliel pretended to pour her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Nel."

"It's hot, so be sure to blow on it."

It got quiet between the two of them as they pleasantly sipped on their tea. Nelliel began humming again and Orihime unconsciously swung her legs to the beat of the tune.

"More tea?" Nelliel asked, holding the teapot.

"Yes please."

"Miss Orihime?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"The other doctors have told me that I'm sick, but I don't feel bad. Do you know what I'm sick with?"

Orihime fought the urge to bite her lip. She couldn't tell Nelliel the truth, but she could lie either.

"Well Nel, you had a bad accident not too long ago, and you hit your head really bad."

Nelliel tapped her head, "But my head feels fine?"

"Sometimes when people hurt themselves, they don't realize they've done it because they don't feel any pain."

"Oh. Are you going to help me feel better?"

Orihime smiled, "Of course."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Nelliel leaned over to whisper in Orihime's ear, "Sometimes I feel something funny in my tummy?"

"Oh? Like a tummy ache?"

She shook her head, "No. I'll show you, maybe you'll be able to feel it to."

She placed Orihime's hand on her torso and waited. Orihime's eyes widened as she felt the faintest kick.

"See? Did you feel that?"

"Yes, I did."

Do you know what it is?"

"It just means you're hungry. Would you like me to get you something?"

Nelliel smiled brightly, "Yes please."

As Orihime left the room she frowned. Did the others know about Nelliel's condition?

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo grunted as he felt something heavy jump on his bed, "Go away."

"But I have some news."

"I don't care."

"You're being awfully rude this morning," another voice came from beside him.

"The two of you deserve it. Do you have any idea what they did to me last night?"

"Hey, we apologized didn't we?"

Tch. Like an apology can fix anything."

"Well if you weren't so easily angered then it wouldn't be a problem.

Ichigo turned to look at the menace on his right, "Shut up, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow merely smiled widely.

"_Ichigo."_

"What?" Ichigo groaned, turning to his left to look at the other menace, Shiro.

"So you'll never guess what I saw. I was wandering around upstairs and-"

"You were doing _what?_ Don't tell me you were causing mayhem up there?"

Shiro scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, I alone cause mayhem for you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Grimmjow snorted.

"Anyways, They have a new member on their staff, and _she _is a looker."

"Whoopdee-fucking-do"

"You're such a kill joy."

"I really don't care if there's a new staff member up there. It's not like I'm going to meet her anyways."

Ichigo slid off the bed and opened the door.

"Where are ya going?"

"I'm just going to walk around...I'll be back."

Grimmjow and Shiro looked at each other before hopping off the bed as well to follow him.

"What are you doing?"

"Idiot, we're coming with you. It's dangerous to wander these halls alone."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. The only thing dangerous about this place was the two of them.

"Whatever, just don't do anything stupid and get me into trouble."

Shiro grinned, "Of course not."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Grimmjow followed, also sporting a grin himself

Ichigo cursed himself for opening his mouth.

* * *

"Oh hello Orihime, are you already done with your first patient?" Rangiku greeted her as she saw her in the cafeteria.

"No, I'm just getting Nel some crackers and juice."

Rangiku noticed Orihime's down trodden look and frowned, "Is something the matter, hun?"

"Do you know about Nelliel's condition?"

"Yes I know. All of doctors and nurses know the basic reason why our patients are patients in the first place."

"Did you know that she's pregnant?"

Rangiku sighed, "Yes."

"She has the mind of the five-year old. Her body is going through things she doesn't understand. What do you plan on telling her when she starts having contractions, or when her water breaks, or when she's in labor?"

"Don't get in such a fuss, we'll figure things out. At the moment the only thing we can do is try to help her regain her memory. Which is where _you _come in. You're a Psychotherapist, your job is to heal people mentally and emotionally. Perhaps, during your time with Nelliel, you will help her regain her memories."

"I just never thought I'd get something so serious my first time…"

Rangiku laid a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "It's scary the first time, I know. Especially when your first case is something like this, but you have to be strong. If you're not strong for your patients, they'll believe that getting better is impossible. Sometimes they can't be healed. Sometimes it is impossible. But you cannot let them know this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, thank you Rangiku."

"Anytime, sweetie. Now run along, Nelliel probably getting worried about you."

* * *

Meanwhile, a tall man entered the hospital. His black hair reached his shoulder and looked greasy, part of it covering his left eye, along with a white eye patch, leaving only his right eye—which was grey and slanted—exposed.

He had an intimidating aura to him, and everyone made sure to get out of his way as he walked up to the front desk.

"Um, yes? Can I help you?" the receptionist asked rather warily.

The man leaned down and flashed a creepy smile, causing the receptionist to lean back in her chair, startled.

"Yes, I'm here to visit Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. The name's Nnoitra Gilga."

"Yes sir. One moment please."

Nnoitra sat down in one of the available chairs and crossed his arms. It had been a long time since he had last seen Nelliel, he wondered if he had any _surprises _for him.

* * *

Orihime hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway back to Nelliel's room. She was confident now all thanks to Rangiku.

Her smile however dropped as she entered Nelliel's room. Nelliel was at the end of her bed with her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. She was shaking, her eyes were wide with fright, and she looked on the verge of tears.

Rushing to her side, Orihime grabbed Nelliel's hand affectionately, "Nel, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

Nelliel merely pointed to the other side of the room. Orihime slowly turned and was shocked to see a man sitting in a chair. How could she have not noticed him when she walked in?

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

"The name's Nnoitra Gilga. I'm just here to visit my dear friend, Nelliel."

Orihime turned back to Nel, "Nel, is this man your friend?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know him at all?"

Nel shook her head again but stuttered, "H-he's a bad man, Miss Orihime. A bad, bad man."

"How is he a bad man, Nel?"

"I have a funny feeling, Miss Orihime. A funny feeling, and he makes me scared."

"She's saying ridiculous things because of her memory loss. You understand."

"Well yes, but-"

Orihime stopped herself. How did this man know about Nelliel's condition? When Orihime looked at Nelliel's report, she had no record of family or friends as contacts to inform her of her condition. So how…

"How did you know about Nelliel's condition, sir?"

Nnoitra cursed under his breath, which Orihime took note of.

I think it's best if you leave, sir."

"Leave? But I just got here?"

"Please, sir. I'm asking you politely to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"_Leave!"_

Nnoitra's eyes widened, slightly startled. Orihime did the same. _Never_ had she raised her voice at someone before. She didn't know what to do. Was it against the rules to raise one's voice at hospital guest? Would she get in trouble?

"Is something wrong?" Both Nnoitra and Orihime turned to look towards the door. Doctor Sōsuke Aizen stood there, a concerned look on his face.

"What's going on, Dr. Inoue?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Aizen. It's just, Nelliel doesn't feel comfortable with this man here. You understand, I have to keep a stress free environment for my patients."

"Of course, Dr. Inoue. I understand."

"_Bitch."_

"Please refrain from using language in this hospital, sir. If you would follow me."

Nnoitra reluctantly followed Dr. Aizen out of the room, turning once more to give Orihime a chilling glare.

Orihime went back to Nel and embraced her, "It's alright Nel, he's gone. He's never going to come back."

Orihime hoped her promise could be kept, and she wondered if that man was the one responsible for what happened to Nel.

* * *

Aizen slapped Nnoitra across the face in his office. Nnoitra glared at him, but did nothing more.

"You're a fool, Nnoitra. Just what did you think you'd gain from coming here, hmm?"

"I don't know, a boost in ego?" he grinned.

"I've lost two of my Espada members because of your foolishness, Nnoitra. Pantera is dead because of you, and Gamuza thinks she's a five-year old."

"Tch, _Pantera? _Pantera is dead because he didn't do the job you assigned to him. I just did it for him, and he got the blame while I got the glory. Besides, _Everybody _knew who Pantera was. He was bound to get caught be the police sooner or later. I just sped up the process. As for Gamuza, well…you understand. Things happen." He ended with a grin.

"Nevertheless, I won't tolerate your recklessness anymore. I wouldn't want to send Santa Teresa to death row myself now, would I?"

"I understand, sir."

"Very well. You may go."

Nnoitra left the room, rather begrudgingly. Not too long after Dr. Ichimaru entered the office.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you Gin?"

"Of course not sir, I would dream of it."

"Have you been keeping an eye on Dr. Inoue?"

"I have."

"Well I want you to keep an even closer eye on her. Because of Nnoitra's stupidity in visiting Gamuza, Dr. Inoue might be getting more curious and suspect something of him."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

The day at the hospital was coming to a close. Orihime had spent the entire day with Nelliel, who had calmed down considerably, although she still had that wild look in her eyes.

"Miss Orihime, can you stay here with me tonight?"

"I don't think doctors are allowed to stay overnight, Nel."

"_Please."_

Orihime couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes, "Well, alright. I'll go ask to make sure. Hold tight, I'll be back.

Nel nodded as she clutched her pillow.

Orihime wandered the halls once more. Doctors were leaving their post as those in the night shift began to take over. Orihime searched, looking the head doctor's office.

"Are you looking for something, Orihime?"

"Oh, Rangiku. Yes, I'm looking for the chief doctor here."

"Oh, you'll want Dr. Unohaha's office. It's going to be down the hall to your left, third door on the right."

"Thank you!" Orihime said, walking briskly in that direction.

"Enter," a serene voice said after Orihime knocked on the door.

Orihime was surprised to find that Dr. Unohana was a woman. A very beautiful woman at that. She had a very kind face, and her long hair was braided down the front, rather than the back.

"Oh, Dr. Inoue, it's very nice to see you. How can I help you dear?"

"How did you know I was Dr. Inoue?"

"Oh don't be silly dear, I know all the doctors in this hospital. How has your second day gone?"

"It's been going well."

"_Been _going well? You talk as if you're not finished. Aren't you only supposed to have the day shift?"

"Yes Ma'am. But you see, my patient, Nelliel, she seems more at peace when I'm with her. I was wondering-"

"If you could watch her at night as well? That's a lot of work, especially for a new comer like you."

"It's worth it."

Dr. Unohana closed her eyes, "Hmm…alright."

Orihime beamed, "Oh, thank you very much."

"Would you like to be paid overtime?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to."

"Alright. Off you go."

Unohana smiled as Orihime left the room, "She's a good kid."

* * *

"Are you staying?" Nelliel asked brightly as Orihime walked back into the room.

"Yes, I'm staying."

Nelliel clapped enthusiastically and patted the seat next to her, "We have to finish our tea party."

"Alright, alright."

They continued their tea party as the night rolled on, and soon Nelliel eyes began to get droopy. Orihime could tell she was trying her hardest to stay awake, but being a pregnant teenager with the mindset of a five-year old did things to one's body.

"Nel, are you getting sleepy?"

No," she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"I can read you a bedtime story, if you want?"

Her eyes lit up, "Oh yes, please."

Orihime tapped her chin, trying to think of a good story, "Hmm, let's see…Oh! You'll like this one: Once upon a time there was a little girl whose father built her a magic tree house."

"A _magic _tree house?"

"That's right.

Orihime continued with the story, making up things as she went along. Not too long after that, Nelliel's eyes had closed and her breathing had become slow and steady. Orihime smiled, She'd imagined that Nel would be a great person to hang out with once—and if—she regained her memories.

"Well, I suppose I should get out of these scrubs," she said to herself, making sure to keep quiet so not to wake Nel.

She walked to the room where doctors and nurses kept their belongings and began to change into more comfortable clothes. As she pulled her shirt over her head, it caused one of her blue, flower hairpins—which was a gift from her deceased brother from long ago—to catch on her shirt, and fall to the floor. Just as the shirt was pulled over her eyes, she saw the hair pin bounce and proceed to drop down a small grate that was on the floor.

"Oh no!" Orihime cried as she dropped on her hands and knees to look in the grate. She hoped that she might be able to use a tool to get it out.

As she looked down the grate, she realized that using a tool would be impossible. Her hairpin twinkled at her, and she could tell it was a ways down there.

Her eyes began to get cloudy. That hairpin was something very special to her, and now it was gone. Forever.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. As she did so, her hairpin seemed to float.

"What in the world?"

She squinted her eyes to try to see in the dark place below her. Her eyes might have deceived her, but she could have sworn she saw someone down there. Or at least, a silhouette of someone.

Whoever that someone was, she saw them began to walk away, her hairpin still in their hand.

"S-stop. _Stop!"_

Either the mystery person didn't hear her, or they were ignoring her because they kept on walking.

* * *

What's that, Ichigo?" Shiro asked as Ichigo picked up something blue and shiny on the floor.

"A hairpin, is what it looks like."

Ichigo studied it. How did a hairpin get down here? Did it belong to one of the doctors in the hospital above them.

"That looks vaguely familiar," Shiro said, studying the hairpin.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Familiar?"

"Yeah, I think I've seen it before, but I can't remember where…"

"In any case, I'll keep it with me and let Aizen know so he can give this back to whoever it belongs to."

"Tch. Aizen. Fucking scumbag, hiding who he is from everyone up there," Grimmjow grumbled.

"There's nothing we can do about it, no matter if we want to or not."

"If I was alive-"

"But you're not, you're dead. Both of you are. And I'm clinically 'insane'. We can't do anything. Besides, even if you were alive, you'd probably be working under him still, _Pantera."_

Grimmjow sent a glare towards Ichigo, but it was ignored.

As they were walking, they heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone was saying "stop."

Did you hear that, Ichigo?" Shiro asked, stopping.

"Yep," Ichigo replied, not even bothering to look back.

"Aren't you curious about what it was?"

"It was probably another ghost, and quite frankly I already deal with enough from the two of you."

* * *

Orihime panicked. Someone was walking away with _her _hairpin. There had to be a way down there. There just had to be. On top of that, why was there someone hiding below the hospital in the first place?

She sat down on the bench in the room and placed her head in her hands. What was she going to do?

After sitting on the bench for what seemed like decades, she decided to get up. There was no use staying upset, since it wasn't going to do anything. She got up from the bench. It rocked a little before landing with a slight thud on the ground. She heard a click, as if something had been activated. The floor under the bench began to move, and a stairwell was revealed.

Orihime blinked. Had this always been there? The stairwell was very well hidden. Had the bench not moved, she probably wouldn't have noticed it was there. She glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching. If this stairwell was that well hidden, then she assumed that _someone_ didn't want people to know about it. But she wanted to find her hairpin…

"Well, here it goes…"

* * *

Gin watched as Orihime descended the stairwell.

"Well this isn't good, I should go after her…"

"Oh _Gin, _I'm waiting…" Rangiku's voice sang down the hallway.

Gin smirked, "But I guess I can do it later…"

* * *

As Orihime walked down the stairs, the opening above her closed, causing it to become pitch black.

She felt around carefully with her foot for the next step. After all, she couldn't see a thing, she didn't want to fall.

Not too long after, dim lanterns began to light up. Orihime was right, this place had been here a while, and from the looks of it, it seemed as if it was visited often.

"Such a strange place…"

It was indeed a strange place. The stairwell finally ended, and a hallway appeared. On either side of the hallway were multiple doors. All of them were open, but they were all empty save for a bed. Could this place have been a hospital in the past?

The hallway had many detours and dead ends, like a labyrinth. Orihime hoped she'd remember the way back.

Ahead of her she heard something, as if someone were talking. She sped up. Perhaps it was the person who took her hair pin…

She rounded a corner and collided with something, stumbling backwards. In front of her stood a young man, who didn't look much older than her, staring at her with wide eyes.

He was rather handsome looking, almost distractingly so. All the way from his unusually bright orange hair, to his amber brown eyes, and he looked pretty fit.

Orihime cleared her throat, "Um hello, I'm looking for something. It's a blue, flower hair pin. It looks like this one." She pointed to the hairpin that she still had, "Have you seen it?"

The mystery person didn't answer, but merely continued to stare at her as if she were some sort of ghost.

She shuffled her feet, and looked at the ground, "I know this is probably awkward for you. It is for me too. You see, I work in the hospital above, but I'm new. I'm Orihime Inoue, or Dr. Inoue, a Psychiatrist. I never knew a place like this was here…still, that hairpin is very special to me."

She raised her eyes again and as she did they caught a glimpse of her hairpin in his hand.

"Oh! It's my hairpin. Could I have it, please?" she asked, holding out her hand.

He looked at her hand, before looking back at her face with the same expression as before. Her brow furrowed.

"Can you hear me?" She took a step forward.

This seemed to startle him because he took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want my hairpin back. Please."

She was about to take another step forward, but a hand on her shoulder made her jump and give an audible yelp. She spun around to see Dr. Ichimaru.

"Oh, Dr. Ichimaru, you frightened me. What is this place? And who is this young man?" she turned around only to find that he was gone.

"Where did he go? I promise he was here a moment ago."

"This is bad, Dr. Inoue. You've seen too much."

"What do you-"

A rag was quickly placed over her mouth and nose, and she blacked out.

* * *

Orihime squinted as her vision came back into focus. What had just happened? Did she have a dream? No, it was too real to be a dream.

"Where am I?"

"In my office," Dr. Aizen said as he entered and closed the door.

"Dr. Aizen, I-"

"What were you doing down there?"

"I-I was looking for my hairpin. It fell down a grate. I saw someone pick it up. I didn't mean any harm by going down there. What is that place anyways?"

"That was Hueco Mundo Asylum."

"Was?"

"Yes, _was. _As you can see, it has since been abandoned."

"But there was someone down there…"

"That was Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a _special_ case."

"How so?"

"You've already asked too many questions, and have seen too many things. Because of that, I'm going to have to get rid of you."

"Get rid of me? What do you mean?"

"Well that should be obvious, shouldn't it? Because Ichigo is a special case, no one knows of his existence but me and a few others. Now that you know, we wouldn't want things to get out. He's a danger to society. So you understand, I have to prevent you from even mentioning him."

Orihime's eyes widened, "W-wait. I promise I won't tell anyone. Maybe we can compromise?"

Aizen smirked, "Compromise, you say?"

"I could heal him."

This time he laughed, "Heal him? No one can heal him. He thinks he can see ghost, insanity can't be healed."

Orihime stood up and looked at Aizen defiantly, "I _will _heal him. Whatever he's struggling with is right up my alley. I promise you."

Aizen stared her down, waiting for her confidence to die, but it didn't.

"Alright, we'll see what you can do. I give you a month to make young Kurosaki…normal. On one condition."

"What?"

"You must not speak of this to _anyone. _If you do, there will be severe consequences."

Orihime suppressed a shuddered, if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was threatening to kill her.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Ichigo paced his room._ "Why was that girl down here ? How did she get down here?"_ Ichigo had never seen anyone other than Aizen, Gin and Tousen, so why…

Ichigo looked at the hairpin still in his hand. She said it was special to her. Apparently it was since she didn't care that someone was living below the hospital, but only about getting her hairpin.

"Hey, Ichigo, that's the new doctor I told you about. I told you she was pretty," Shiro said, shaking him lightly.

Ichigo didn't listen. He was still caught up in the fact that he saw someone other than the people who "took care" of him, and ghost.

"I think I heard her say her name. What was it?" Shiro asked.

"Orihime Inoue, I think." Grimmjow answered.

"Orihime," Ichigo repeated quietly.

His hand closed around her hairpin.

"_She never did get this. Maybe I'll see her again…"_

* * *

Author's note:

...Oh hi! It's been a while, huh?

The only excuse I have is that I'm a horrible (or should I say fantastic?) procrastinator.

But, at least this chapter is considerably longer than the first two, _and _Orihime and Ichigo finally meet!...briefly.

When will the next chapter be? I haven't a clue... since I started my 3rd year of college this past week, my schedule might be busy at times. But hopefully I'll get the next chapter out more quickly than this one. Hopefully being the key word.

Reviews are nice :)

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Story (c) Me

* * *

Orihime felt something poke her face and she sat up in bed screaming, "It was the aliens, I swear! They're the ones who stole the pickles!"

There was a giggle from beside her and she looked over to see Nelliel smiling at her.

"Nel, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, silly? We had a sleepover, remember?"

Ah, that's right, now Orihime remembered. After that frightening man, Nnoitra, came to visit Nelliel, she asked Orihime to stay with her for the night. She had lost her hair pin, found it in an underground asylum, met a strange boy, and learned some dark secrets. What was worse was that the boy still had her hairpin.

She didn't have a clue what she was thinking: asking, no, _demanding_ that Dr. Aizen let her take care of the boy. What was his name again? Ichigo? He could apparently see ghost, and Dr. Aizen said he was clinically insane. She had never dealt with anything like this before. Nelliel was a different story, she had severe memory loss, but something like that could be easily fixed over time. But insanity? Was it even possible to fix insanity?

"Hey, Miss Orihime, what are we going to do today?" Nelliel asked, interrupting Orihime's thoughts.

"Well what would you like to do today?"

Nelliel made a thoughtful face before her eyes lit up in excitement, "Can we draw and color together?"

"Why of course we can," Orihime smiled. "Why don't we bathe first, and then we'll get started."

"Okay!"

Nelliel wobbled slightly as she attempted to get out of bed, Orihime quickly rushed to her side, "Careful now, we wouldn't want you to fall."

"I'm alright, just a little dizzy."

Orihime suppressed a frown. Nelliel was probably on the first stages of morning sickness, no thanks to the pregnancy she didn't even know about. Orihime was more than certain that that horrible man Nnoitra was the cause of Nelliel's problems, but with lack of evidence she wouldn't dare make any accusations.

"Orihime?"

"Oh, good morning Rangiku," Orihime smiled as the busty nurse walked up to her and Nelliel in the hallway.

"Why are you still wearing your uniform from yesterday? Don't tell me you stayed here all night?"

"I did, Nelliel and I had a sleepover last night. Isn't that right, Nel?"

Nelliel beamed, "Sure did."

Rangiku laughed, "I see, did you have a good time?"

"Well, Miss Orihime fell asleep pretty quickly, but after we take our baths we're going to color. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh I would love to sweetie, but I'm going to be very busy today," She lowered her voice so only Orihime could hear, "Besides, Dr. Hitsugaya would have my hide if he found out I was coloring instead of doing my job." Orihime smiled.

"Well, take care ladies," Rangiku waved as she walked towards the nurse's station.

"I like her, she's nice," Nelliel smiled at Orihime.

"Yes, she is."

Orihime was glad too, she didn't want Nelliel to deal with any condescending doctors and nurses.

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk, drumming his fingers against the top in boredom. Either Gin or Tousen would bring him his breakfast any minute now, tell him to not do anything rash, and then leave him to do whatever he pleased until the next meal time. It was the same schedule every day, and a rather boring one too. Shiro and Grimmjow were really his only forms of entertainment. They drove him crazy, sure, but if they weren't there, then he would definitely go insane from lack of company. So he was grateful for theirs, even if it was dead company.

"Morning," Shiro said as he and Grimmjow popped out of nowhere.

Ichigo jumped before glaring at the two of them, "Are you guys _trying _to give me a heart attack?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Tch. Whatever, what do you want?"

"What do you mean 'what do you want'? We've come to pester you. You should be used to this by now," Grimmjow grinned.

"Well go bother someone else."

"Can't you're the only person we know of that can see, hear, _and _feel us. It's no fun terrorizing people who don't even know you're there."

"I'm sure the two of you could think of a way."

"Besides, you're stuck with me until you die, that way you and I can go to mom, dad, Yuzu, and Karin together."

Ichigo glared, "I thought I told you to not mention them anymore, Shiro."

"Well why not, they're our family? They'd be hurt if they knew you were trying to forget about them."

"Shut up, Shiro," Ichigo snapped. "Thinking about them only brings back painful memories. And its no thanks to you, too," he added, sending his glare towards Grimmjow

"Hey, the only person I killed was him," Grimmjow replied, pointing to Shiro.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Shiro replied sarcastically. "That really hurt by the way, especially my eyes. "

"Getting shot in the face tends to have that effect," Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo looked over at his brother. When he died Grimmjow shot him in the eyes, and now in his ghost form his eyes looked strange. It was as if blood vessels had busted and his entire sclera became black. It was rather creepy.

"_And," _Grimmjow continued, "after seeing the look on your families faces, I vowed to stop serving under Aizen. If it weren't for that bastard, Nnoitra, the rest of your family would still be alive, and I wouldn't have this gaping hole in my stomach, no thanks to death row."

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, who indeed did have a gaping hole in his stomach. After Nnoitra killed the rest of Ichigo's family, he put the blame on Grimmjow. Or rather, he put the blame on Pantera. _Everyone _knew who Pantera was, and since Nnoitra hated him, it was a piece of cake getting rid of him.

Grimmjow had died by getting shot in the stomach twenty times. The firing squad that was in charge of his execution had horrible aim. Either that or they were sadistic bastards who enjoyed giving their inmates the most painful death they could think of.

After Aizen had learned that Ichigo could see ghost, particularly one of his former Espada, he threw Ichigo into the asylum and treated him like an insane person. After all, no one was going to believe that Dr. Aizen was actually the leader of the most feared group in Karakura, especially when the person who told them claimed he could see ghost.

The door to his room creaked open. Ichigo expected to see Gin or Tousen, but no, he saw Aizen instead.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"My, aren't we cranky this morning? I've brought your breakfast, _and_ I have news for you ."

"Is that right? Well I don't particularly care."

"Starting tonight, you're going to get a new caretaker," Aizen said, ignoring Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at him in shock, "_What?"_

Yes, Dr. Orihime Inoue. You remember her don't you? She was the young lady that was wandering around down here last night."

"Is he talking about that hottie? Damn, now I'm excited."

Ichigo ignored Shiro's crude comment, "You're lying, I don't believe you."

"I assure you I'm not. I'm telling you this now so you won't be surprised when she shows up and to tell you to not scare her off with your ghost nonsense."

"It's not nonsense and you know it!"

"I might, but do you honestly think she'd believe you? Don't get your hopes up, Ichigo."

"Then why are you sending her down here in the first place?" Ichigo growled.

"Why? To give you company of course. It must get lonely down here, after all."

Ichigo glared, "Well tell her not to bother; I don't need anyone's pity."

"It's hard not to pity and insane person Ichigo. She'll be here tonight."

He left before Ichigo could say anything else, and as soon as the door closed he punched the wall in retaliation.

"Damn it. Fucking bastard."

"Look on the bright side, Ichigo: something good might come of this."

"I highly doubt it."

* * *

"Miss Orihime?"

Nelliel and Orihime were currently in the community shower together, washing up. By the tone of Nelliel's voice Orihime could tell something was wrong.

"Is something the matter, Nel?"

"I don't feel very well…"

Moments later Orihime heard a retching sound in the shower next to her, and sobbing soon after.

"Oh no," she thought.

She walked out of her shower, still naked, and into Nelliel's who was huddled in the corner, shaking. Her sick was descending down the drain and tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't know what's wrong, I felt fine earlier," she sniffed.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok. Let's head over to the toilet, alright?"

Nelliel nodded her head and Orihime wrapped a towel around herself and another around Nelliel before leading her to one of the stalls.

After about five minutes, Nelliel stopped.

"Are you alright now? Orihime asked, stroking Nel's hair.

"Yes, I think so."

"Alright, well let's get dressed and then we can start coloring like you wanted , ok?"

Wiping away the tears from her eyes, Nelliel smiled, "Ok."

Aizen watched as Orihime and Nelliel walked down the hallway together, "Dr. Inoue?" he called.

Orihime stopped, "Yes sir?"

"Could you meet me in my office for a minute? I have certain…_things_ to discuss with you?"

"Yes sir. Nelliel, this will only take a minute, ok?"

Nelliel merely nodded and Orihime followed Aizen into his office.

"Is something wrong sir?" she asked as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I visited with Ichigo Kurosaki today, you'll be starting your caretaking with him tonight."

She blinked in surprise, "Oh? Was he surprised?"

"He wasn't particularly enthused about it. I'd be careful though, he can be pretty unpredictable."

"Yes sir."

Orihime was slightly worried. She hoped this Ichigo fellow wouldn't be distant the entire time she took care of him.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes, that's all."

Orihime got up from her chair and as soon as she had her hand on the door Aizen stopped her, "Oh and one more thing: You can't mention this to _anyone_. Remember that."

She suppressed a shudder as his eyes bore into hers. Almost daring her to defy him, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Now run along, Nelliel is waiting for you."

* * *

"That's a very pretty picture Nel," Orihime said, admiring the picture Nelliel had just finished drawing, and was now coloring. She got the supplies from the Children's side of the Hospital from a very friendly man named Dr. Ukitake.

Nelliel smiled gratefully before she continued coloring. In truth, "pretty" didn't even begin to cover Nelliel's picture. Before she lost her memory, Nelliel must have been when heck of an artist, and now that she was drawing again, she must have subconsciously dipped into her old abilities again. This excited Orihime, because it meant things were progressing.

Nelliel looked over at Orihime's drawing, "You're picture looks pretty too."

Orihime looked at her drawing. She certainly didn't think it was, compared to Nel's, "It's not near as pretty as yours. Besides, I haven't drawn in such a long time; I've gotten rusty over the years."

Nelliel pouted, "Why did you stop?"

Orihime bit her lip. This was a very touchy subject.

"Well you see Nel, my brother, Sora, was an artist, and he and I would make pictures together. It was a lot of fun, and we'd hang our pictures around the house. We always had a good time together, he and I. But then he died in a car wreck, and I've stopped drawing ever since then. That was 10 years ago, he's the only family I had."

Orihime suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her, "I'm sorry," Nelliel sniffled.

Orihime patted her head, "There, there. You don't need to cry, there's no need to cry."

"B-but you must be so lonely."

"I'm not lonely, I know my brother is with me in spirit, and I know I'll see him again one day."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do. Just like I believe _you_ will get better," she tapped Nelliel on the nose, who giggled.

"I bet the hairpins you wear are from him too, huh?" Nelliel asked.

"Yes they are."

_And one of them is still in possession of a potential insane person. _She added to herself as an afterthought.

* * *

Shiro, who was currently lounging on Ichigo's ceiling, suddenly made a gasp of realization and hopped to the ground, startling both Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked in a panic.

"I figured out where I had seen that hairpin before," Shiro replied, pointing the blue hairpin in question.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "I thought it was something important."

"So did I." Ichigo added. "Besides, you saw that Dr. girl wearing her other one when she was down here last night, and you probably saw it on her when you were wandering around up there yesterday."

"No, I wasn't looking at her face," Shiro countered.

"Honestly you're so juvenile."

"I died when I was 17, what did you expect?"

"Whatever," Ichigo replied, waving him off, "So why are you so excited?"

"Do you remember when I was alive and that girl came to dad's clinic with an older boy on her back? He was holding those hairpins in his hand."

"Now that I think about it, you're right. And just before he died he asked dad to give the hairpins to his sister. That woman that was down here last night, she's the girl. I recognize her now."

"But she didn't recognize you? That seems strange, don't you think?" Grimmjow added.

"That happened ten years ago. A lot has happened since then, and if I were in her position, I would want to forget about the family that failed to save her brother, too… Great, now I really don't want her to be my _caretaker._

* * *

The day had finally come to an end. After coloring countless pictures for hours with Nelliel, Orihime's hand was cramped and tired. Nothing else had progressed in terms of Nelliel's memory either. Orihime was hoping she would draw a picture of people she remembered, but she didn't. Still, subconsciously remembering that she was an artist was a big step for Nelliel in Orihime's book.

"Miss Orihime, are you going to stay with me again tonight?" Nelliel asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Nelliel, but I can't tonight."

She looked disappointed, "Well why not?"

"Well remember how I told you about my brother?"

Nelliel nodded.

"Today is actually the anniversary of his death, so I usually spend the evening visiting the places we often went to, and I end the evening at his grave, where I talk to him."

Her excuse was actually partial truth. She usually _did_ spend the evening of April 3, today's date, doing exactly what she said she was going to do. Tonight was different though, she wouldn't be doing any of that. Instead she'd spend the entire evening taking care of someone who claims he could see ghost.

"No," she thought to herself, "I can't think this way. I don't really even know this Ichigo fellow. It's wrong for me to judge him. He could be very nice, and something bad must have happened for him to be put in an asylum. He must be lonely too…"

The more she thought about how lonely he probably was, the more she began to sympathize with him. She had experience loneliness before, after losing Sora. She still does feel lonely, on occasion.

Orihime clapped her hands together , "Well, I better get going Nel. My brother's waiting for me."

* * *

Dr. Ichimaru led Orihime down the dimly lit staircase towards the underground asylum. She was quiet, not really sure what to say.

"You sure are quiet, Dr. Inoue."

"Oh, it's just, I have nothing to say…"

"What did you think of Mr. Kurosaki, hmm?"

"Well, I'm not really sure what to think of him right now. He didn't speak when I was down here the last time."

"Well you probably frightened the poor boy," Gin teased.

"I didn't mean to…"

"No worries. Dr. Inoue. I doubt Mr. Kurosaki will talk to you still, regardless of how friendly you are to him."

Orihime frowned. She didn't want him to not talk to her. How could she accomplish anything if he didn't?

They arrived in the dank hallway. Orihime didn't notice just how creepy it was the last time.

"Where is his room, Dr. Ichimaru?"

There was no answer. Orihime turned to find that she was alone.

"Perfect. How on earth am I supposed to find my way through this place on my own? I guess nothing will get accomplished if I just stand here."

She began walking down the hallway, her foots echoing against the floor. Every room she saw was bare and she was beginning to think that finding this Ichigo Kurosaki in this maze was next to impossible.

"If you're trying to find my room, you're going the wrong way."

Orihime gave a small shriek and spun around. Ichigo Kurosaki stood in front of her, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My goodness, you frightened me," she said, putting her hand over her heart.

Ichigo said nothing, but merely turned around and began walking away. Orihime stared after him, dumbfounded.

_What on earth?_

He stopped and turned his head to look at her, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

She blinked, "Oh. Yes, I am."

* * *

"Here we are," Ichigo said as he opened the door to his room. He watched as Orihime looked around the room.

"Sorry, there's not much seating, you can sit on the bed if you like."

"Oh that's alright, thank you," she replied, taking a seat on the bed. "Let's start things off, shall we? I'm-"

"Dr. Inoue," Ichigo interrupted. "I know. You probably already know my name too, so I see no need for introductions, Dr. Inoue."

"My name is Orihime, and I'd much prefer it if you'd call me that instead of Dr. Inoue."

"Seems a little informal, doesn't it?"

She smiled, "I don't see my patients as patients, I see them as my friends. I find that healing them works much better that way."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your friend, and I certainly don't want your _healing."_

"Mr. Kurosaki, I only want to help you…"

"Well I don't want it! In fact, I don't need it. Just run your diagnostics or whatever it is you Psychotherapists do and leave."

"No."

Ichigo looked at her stupidly, "Excuse me?"

"I said, no. I'm sorry, Mr. Kurosaki, but I don't abandon my posts. Ever. If you don't want my help, that's fine, but I'm going to help you anyways."

"I don't need it. I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were."

"I can see ghost. Do you believe me?"

Orihime stayed silent, Ichigo gave a sinister half smile "I knew it. You're just like everybody else."

Orihime sighed and stood up, walking over to where Ichigo was standing. She grabbed his hands comfortingly and Ichigo looked at her, shocked.

"Mr. Kurosaki, my job isn't to make you stop believing in ghost, or admit that they're not real. You've been stuck down here, with no one to talk to, for years. You must be lonely. My job is to make you see the beauty of life once more, to show you that you no longer have to be alone. My job is to be your friend."

She dropped his hand and he stared down at her, wide eyed. She smiled at him.

"Let's start over, shall we? My name is Orihime, Inoue."

She held out her hand for him to shake. He stared at it for a while before grasping it, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Their hands dropped and there was an awkward silence until Orihime spotted her blue hairpin on Ichigo's desk, "My hairpin! Oh, thank you for keeping it safe."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Uh, yeah. Sorry for not giving it to you before. I was a little surprised to find someone else down here."

"Oh that's alright," she replied, putting the pin in her hair. "I'm just glad it was kept safe."

"That's really special to you, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. They were a gift from my brother." She noticed Ichigo frown, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

Orihime was about to argue when she felt a strange pressure on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I just felt something on my shoulder."

"What?"

Orihime felt that same pressure graze her bottom, causing her to blush with embarrassment, "It just touched me again."

"Where?"

She glanced behind her, before looking back at Ichigo, her blush deepening.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Alright you two, that's enough. Leave her alone."

* * *

Author's Note:

After an unnecessarily long delay I bring you chapter four. Hooray!

I really do apologize. Besides, procrastination and school work my laptop decided to break. But it's fixed now :)

What will Orihime think of Shiro and Grimmjow when she seems them? Or _will _she see them? The answer will be revealed next chapter (which will hopefully not take me as long to get out).

Review are always welcome!

Take care and God bless,

Rose


End file.
